


Free Falling

by Esperata



Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Gay Chicken, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, incarceration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Stuck in his cell at Arkham, Penguin has an unexpected visitor. What follows is a very elucidating evening.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	Free Falling

“Wok, wok. What’s that Mister Pengu? You’re bored?”

Oswald tilted the plush penguin forward and back to simulate nodding.

“So am I. Arkham is so dull! Nothing interesting ever happens.”

His one-sided dialogue was abruptly interrupted by an ominous creak immediately followed by a snapping sound before something large and green tumbled down into his cell. It was mostly reflex that prompted him to hurl his toy at the apparition and not unsurprisingly it merely bounced off the stationary lump. In all likelihood his impromptu guest didn’t even notice over the confusion of his dramatic entrance.

“Ow.”

As that seemed to be the only reaction he was going to get for now, Penguin took a few breaths to assess what had happened. His gaze flickered up to the ceiling where a loose panel had given way beneath the air ducts which criss-crossed the building. He could feel the increased air flow that now circulated into his cell and momentarily enjoyed the refreshing breeze.

Next he turned his eyes and ears onto the cell door, checking to see if anyone out there had heard the ruckus, but everything outside seemed quiet as usual. So finally, he looked back down at the figure unfolding himself upon his floor.

“Riddler,” he huffed. “What are you doing here?”

He received a scowl in response, as if _he_ were the one interrupting the other man’s plans instead of the other way around. Riddler then transferred his glare up to the ceiling he’d dropped from.

“None of your business.”

“None of my-?” He puffed up irritably. “I’d say you made it my business by falling into my cell!”

“That wasn’t part of the plan!”

A smirk curled its way onto Oswald’s lips and he felt a rising sense of glee even as Riddler stood himself up again.

“Did one of your schemes go _wrong_ Eddie?” he taunted.

“No,” Ed snapped, casting a defiant glance to him. “Just… advanced pre-emptively.”

“So… you always intended to wind up here?”

Oswald was happy enough to play along with Ed’s impromptu explanation. It was far more interesting than his evening before had been.

“Of course.”

Riddler folded his arms, tilting his head back boldly as he stuck to his story. Oswald nodded faux seriously in response.

“Then you always meant to visit me?” he clarified.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Oswald threw back challengingly.

For a brief moment he saw Eddie’s façade of confidence falter and a tendril of victory thrilled him. Whether that was visible in his eyes or not, Edward found a sense of resolve from somewhere and smirked almost triumphantly back at him.

“Why, to seduce you obviously.”

Oswald couldn’t hide his surprise at that answer and instinctively flinched from the mockery. Too many jabs and teases of his childhood flashed through his mind before he steeled himself once more. If Ed hoped to be shooed on his way without having to make any admission of error then he’d have to do better than that.

“Well, your entrance didn’t go to plan. But what was your next step?”

“My next step?” he repeated somewhat dumbly and Oswald had to repress his smirk.

It was no secret that Ed would flirt with practically anyone who stood still long enough. And every time he’d be shoved away with an admonishment of being too annoying or barking up the wrong tree. Clearly an invite to proceed had momentarily stymied him. Not for long however.

With a brisk cough to cover his hesitation he smoothed his hands down his suit and flashed his best smile.

“Has anyone ever told you Ozzie-” his smile widened when Oswald’s eyes narrowed at the nickname, “-that you have very nice hair?”

“Nice hair?” he deadpanned back, completely unimpressed with the compliment.

The tone didn’t put Edward off any and in the next moment Oswald realised why as he took advantage of the disbelief to press his point. Almost literally as he leant in and reached out a hand to run his fingers into the loose locks hanging over Oswald’s shoulder.

“Hhhmm. It’s even softer than I expected.”

Ed’s eyes met his with a triumphant glint to them as he obviously thought he’d done enough to discomfort Oswald into kicking him out, thus letting him get on with whatever he’d really been up to. But Penguin wasn’t the sort to concede so easily. He had no intention of backing down until Ed was forced to admit this visit was a mistake on his part. Presenting a believable response was key though. Turning his face aside haughtily therefore he sniffed derisively.

“What am I? A cat to be petted? This isn’t Catwoman’s room you know.”

He would admit to no disappointment when the pleasant feeling of Riddler’s hand disappeared.

“Of course,” Ed capitulated at once. “You’re a cut above that common thief. You’re a criminal of class and distinction.”

Despite himself Oswald preened at the praise. Glancing back he saw a speculative look on Ed’s face and he wondered how much the Riddler was simply being compelled by the challenge presented now. Still, he was enjoying himself and hoped Edward wouldn’t in fact forfeit the game just yet. It seemed he was in luck as the next move was made.

Bowing forward, one hand at his lower back, Edward reached out to catch Oswald’s hand in his and bestowed a kiss to the back.

“Such exceptional extremities,” he murmured.

It took an effort of will for Penguin not to snatch his hand back at the attention. He had never been comfortable with anyone drawing notice to his unusual hands given how commonly it resulted in insults and abuse. Yet he wouldn’t give Edward the satisfaction this time of showing his discomfort. Let Ed squirm at the close contact instead.

Edward wasn’t retreating however, though he was showing clear surprise that Oswald hadn’t adversely reacted to his gesture. It provoked Oswald to press some buttons of his own, suddenly wanting this playacting over. He therefore stepped the seduction up a gear by hooking an arm about Ed’s unfairly narrow waist and hoicking him onto his lap.

“You said you wanted to _seduce_ me, not _court_ me,” he challenged.

The sudden change of position caused Ed to tense up and Oswald felt sure he’d run now. Babble some excuse and flee. He kept his hold deliberately loose so even a string bean like Riddler could break out if he wanted. Instead of gripping, he allowed his thick fingers to stroke softly and almost consolingly, to convey his understanding of the cessation of events.

When Edward did shift though it was only to settle himself more comfortably and drape his arms over Oswald’s short shoulders.

“Eddie?” The nickname came out more as a stutter but Oswald barely noticed over his spiking heartrate.

“Yeah Ozzie?”

Undoubtedly it was the smug tone of voice and smirk that steeled Oswald to remember their game. Edward clearly thought Oswald had overreached himself, and admittedly his flustered reaction to Ed adapting to the new playing field had only reinforced that idea. He wasn’t without cards left to play however.

“It’s your turn,” he pointed out with his own smug smirk.

“Oh! Right.”

It seemed Ed had somehow forgotten the order of play and took a few seconds to consider his strategy. If Oswald waited with bated breath then it was only because the air between them was getting warm. He frowned in confusion as Ed’s hands returned to run through his hair and was on the verge of complaining about making a repetitive move when he felt his face being tilted to bring it into closer alignment with Ed’s.

For a long few heartbeats neither of them moved. Oswald’s hands tensed round Ed’s waist and Ed’s curled about his head. Each inhale and exhale carried from one to the other and back again as they balanced so close to each other. At this distance it was easy to see both the width and intensity in Ed’s eyes and he could only imagine his own were the same. A whole host of thoughts he’d barely allowed himself to think before were now jostling for his attention. Ideas that generally only came to him in his weak lonely moments with no-one to answer to but himself. Foremost of which was wondering what Ed’s lips tasted like.

It seemed that he was about to find out if the slow tilt and drift of Riddler’s head was any indication and Oswald longed for it even as he balked at the circumstances. To his own surprise as much as Eddie’s he angled his head back, subtly enough to be clear without insulting.

“We don’t have to do this now,” he murmured, unable to hide the regretful echo in his words. “I’m content with just this.”

Which was as much leeway as he was prepared to offer. A ceasefire and agreement to a draw so that neither need lose face or do anything they might not be able to forgive and forget later. He didn’t meet Ed’s gaze, despite their close proximity, but was awkwardly aware of him trying to read his face.

“I came here to seduce you though,” Ed countered, equally quietly. “Are you _sure_ you’re thoroughly seduced? Because I’m not sure you are.”

Oswald had looked back the instant he heard the counteroffer and it had to be painfully apparent in his eyes how much he did want to be seduced in that moment.

“I could stand some more seducing,” he eventually stammered.

“Good.”

And at that Ed finally swept forward to seal their lips together.

For all he could coherently remember of the next little while, Oswald may as well have been having an out of body experience. He certainly felt like he’d transcended at some point. When his thoughts finally settled back into their normal linear habits he took a breather to try and piece everything back together.

The facts were that he and Ed were now laying together, side by side, under a thin regulation blanket and staring at a dismal ceiling. Oswald could also state with certainty that he’d lost most of his clothes at some stage and was almost certain Ed was similarly afflicted. His lips felt sensitised and there was a taste that his brain helpfully identified as ‘Eddie’ on his tongue. There were various tell-tale marks that told their own story, from the sharp crescents of gripping nails at his shoulders down to blooming fingerprints of bruises round his hips.

He was sure all the particulars would present themselves in due course to help warm him on future nights alone but for now he already felt the chill as he dropped back to reality from his high. A brisk business-like cough from beside him made him flinch instinctively.

“Full disclosure,” Ed began before inhaling deeply. “I didn’t come to seduce you.”

Oswald was proud of himself for managing a nod at that rather than the mere lip wibble he’d felt inclined to.

“I was trying to escape but whoever mapped the ventilation system must have made an error.”

“I knew you weren’t really here to seduce me.” He aimed for smug vindication but it fell rather flat.

“Yeah.”

Another silence fell and Oswald could actually hear Ed lick his lips, presumably as he figured out the words to excuse himself. He hoped Ed would think of something because he honestly didn’t think he could.

“If I’d actually wanted to seduce you, I wouldn’t have done it like that.”

“Oh?”

It might have been a mistake but Oswald turned his head to meet his eyes.

“Yeah. That was over far too fast. I’d want to take my time. Explore. Find _all_ your erotic zones.”

“I, er, think you found a _few_.”

“But not all,” Ed pressed, angling himself to lean more into Oswald’s space. “They could be _anywhere_. It might take me days. Weeks even.”

This time, Oswald had to lick his tingling lips before replying.

“Then perhaps you should get started.”

As Edward followed the instruction and darted down to begin trailing kisses over his collarbone, Oswald latched his arms round him.

“Once we’ve done that,” he hazarded. “We’ll have to experiment for best results.”

“Oh yes,” Ed agreed immediately, barely moving his lips from the skin he was practically worshiping. “This is just setting a control. Ideally we’ll need to introduce further variations. I can’t say I’ve seduced you until I know all your secrets Oswald. Every last one.”

He raised his head at that and stared very seriously at him.

“That might take even _you_ some time Riddler. Are you prepared to commit to such a long term project?”

Something soft passed over Ed’s face and he smiled sweetly.

“I’d love nothing more,” he promised.

The declaration might have made Oswald cry if it wasn’t immediately followed by a salacious grin.

“And I’m eager to get started.”

With that the Riddler disappeared under the covers and Oswald admittedly did cry but for a whole different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Cue romantic, tempestuous music with montage of hot dogs rolling on a heater, trains going into tunnels, rockets blasting off, volcanoes erupting, dams bursting, fireworks exploding, ect


End file.
